My Shadow in The Sun
by Orefish
Summary: What will happen when someone within Garnet's court lets power get to their head? Will Zidane be executed for an acused rape of the Queen? Set after the ending. Chap 8 up. The rating has gone from T to M. This is still to be continued!
1. Chapter 1

My Shadow in The Sun

Chapter 1:

"Your Majesty, I know this may hardly be my place to say so, but you actions but a moment ago were appalling to say the least. I don't think I need to remind Her Majesty, but it is in all ways unbecoming of someone who is idolized as a protector and keeper of this city." Councilman Paulus scolded as his queen returned to the castle latching her eagle claw that she had dropped a few minutes ago while running out to welcome Zidane home. She lowered her head in shame, "I know Paulus, I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again." she said in a sad tone. She really had no intention to cause a scene but she had a tendency to forget the world around her when she was with him.

"No, she doesn't need to be sorry!" A voice erupted from Garnet's bedroom door. Beatrix trotted in looking clearly angry with old man's comments. "Councilman Paulus, shall I remind you of your job here? You are here to advise, not scold Her Majesty. I implore you to apologize this moment or I will break each of your fingers until you do." Paulus's face turned to shock as Beatrix emphasized her sentence by violently pulling on her fingers as she said each word. At that Paulus quickly apologized and removed himself from the room.

Beatrix turned her head to Garnet who was looking out her favorite window curling the ends of her mahogany locks around her fingers. She gave a maternal smile that seemed very unnatural on a woman with more battle scars than stars in the sky. "Your Majesty, you have to stand up to people like Paulus. He doesn't know his place but in a way he is right. You are the icon of Alexandria, your strength and candidness is what gives people faith in you." Garnet continued to fiddle with her hair and looked with a hopeless sigh. Until a year ago she hadn't ever been in a position where she needed to be a queen, for her entire life she was always a princess and she assumed it would always be that way. "I know Beatrix, I _will_ try harder. I promise you. It's just so…"

"I know," the general interjected, "It'll take time, until then I will be your voice when you can't seem to get the queen in you to wake." Garnet gave her a sweet smile and thanked her old friend. Beatrix curtsied and continued on her patrol around the castle. Garnet moved her gaze back to her window and watched some doves peck around the court yards below. "_Zidane, what were you trying to tell me?" _She thought to herself. Earlier she had heard Zidane had returned to town, she was so exited she ran from the castle just to see him, her pendant that had been fought for so many times before had fallen yet she didn't care enough to spend another minute away from him. When she finally met him though he just hugged her and gave her a melancholy smile and told her he had to go. It didn't seem natural for someone whose joy could be so contagious sometimes to have such a sad smile. Not natural at all.

Zidane sat on a wooden stool tapping his cards against the green fabric that had been poorly glued on the table. His tail wrapped against the side of the chair almost in unison until a hand slapped against the table breaking his rhythm.

"Zidane, are you going to even bother playing the game?" Blank yelled from the other side of the table. Zidane just looked up and laughed, "Yeah! I was thinking of what I wanted to do next." He replied.

"I'm almost positive that isn't the case…You were tapping your cards on the table for almost five minutes! I can see them all – ace of spades, five of spades, 8 of hearts, jack, queen!" Suddenly blank moved back and slumped back down into his chair, "I see now. You're not thinking about the queen in your hand you're thinking of the one in the castle. Why don't you just find her and tell her you love her to pieces? It would save us all a lot of grief you know." Zidane fanned his cards out on the table and leaned his head forward on his hand, his hair laced in between his gloved fingers. It had been a month almost since he last saw Garnet and there were still so many things he couldn't wrap his head around. It was true she was on his mind, more than he'd ever admit anyone even Dagger herself, he didn't even know what he could call her anymore. Was she Garnet, was she Dagger? Could a Garnet be seen on him as much as he thought a Dagger could?

"Blank," Zidane said with a sigh, "I really don't think there is much to say to her. She's got obligations now, she doesn't have time to run around and play games with someone like me. She has thousands of people to take care of now, she just doesn't have time. I don't even think I'm worthy of being in the presence of someone so important." Blank gazed as his friend grasping at things to tell him but his experiences with love weren't nearly as complicated. Ruby was a common girl, simple, and a bit crass but the thing he loved about her most was her love of drama, both theatrical and not but he thought about how she would be if the drama was every single day, there wouldn't be a time or place for him. He imagined that maybe this was what Zidane meant.

In the distance bells could be heard, people ran through the streets in a way that could only have meant trouble. Zidane ran over to the door way and saw the people massing in the town square. I traveled through the see of colorful peasants only to hear whispers and rumors of what the matter was about. A man appearing to be some sort of aristocracy was announcing something from the center of the square, but Zidane could only make out bits and pieces of what was truly being said.

"…She was a beauty in life and forever will be a beauty in the eyes of this kingdom. May she rest in peace…" Zidane's heart started to sink each passing word from the man in the center sinking into his chest like a knife. He couldn't believe it, was Garnet really dead? Why else would there be so much commotion over someone's death who else could it have been? His knees became weak and his head foggy, he was almost sure the heat welling up in his face and throat was going to make him pass out. A few more words managed to escape the crowd, "…Our great General Beatrix. The ceremony will be held to all those invited, thank you." Suddenly a weight was lifted from Zidane's chest, he'd never felt so confused in his life. Garnet may not have been dead but Beatrix was and this was even more perturbing as why would a healthy general just die for no reason?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The funeral was a quiet one and remarkably modest given the fact that the country's war general and heroin had died. Many people chattered under their breaths and gave their condolences to a cousin that was left of what little family Beatrix had however, she hardly knew her. The one who was really feeling the loss of her was standing by her picture that had been placed beside the coffin. Steiner had a lot of unsaid feelings that were never addressed, yet everyone knew that he felt the pain of her death more than anyone else. A woman passed by him and placed her hand on his shoulder, she said she was devastated to hear of her passing and that she was sorry for his loss, though a scoff could be heard from all the citizens Alexandria. The word "passing" is for those that die peacefully in their sleep, Beatrix died in every single way but that. It was reported after a post mortem examination, that she died from no real trauma to the outside of her body. The only assumption was poison; someone had slipped a very potent substance into her food. Not long after she came back to her room from dinner, she got sick and died with in moments.

Garnet sighed as she sat and watched Steiner's inner lament over the wooden coffin. _"Nothing could be worse than this,"_ she thought. Beatrix was the last female influence she had and now she was gone. There was no more help, no more back up from her great general; she had to deal with her problems on her own now. _"This is just too much."_ Her eyes became hot and misty, she felt like such a failure of a queen. Her childhood guardian died, leaving her to guide one of the largest nations on the planet and yet she still craved the warm embraces from her mother just like a child. Something soft suddenly touched her bare shoulder jolting her slightly from her thoughts. Many wouldn't have noticed a slight touch like that, but it was a little fact Garnet knew about Zidane that he would often use his tail almost like another hand at times. When they were in rough situations he would every so often "accidentally" brush his tail against her back or her hand, sometimes for fun, sometimes for comfort. She never told him she knew about it for fear he would stop doing it. Perhaps this was a good sign, she thought. She was afraid Zidane wouldn't show up to the ceremony, they hadn't spoken for a month since their last encounter when he returned. She was afraid something had happened between them that she wasn't aware of.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," He greeted her. Garnet's face looked a little bit irritated at the formality.

"Why call me that, Zidane? Please just call me Dagger like you used to."

"Ah, alright then, Dagger. I'm sorry to have to see you again under these circumstances. This must be very hard for you." There was silence, Zidane looked the girl up and down the only thing he could sense from her was a feeling of pure hopelessness. It was a type of sadness that crying couldn't even help. She opened her mouth as if to say something but even a sigh had a hard time standing under the gravity of the situation. Zidane was upset at himself for creating such a stiff atmosphere; he knew what was expected of him when he was invited to things. People wanted a person like him around to help them find the reality of life within a stiff world of aristocracy and proper etiquette. However, at that time he just couldn't bring himself to be that person.

Over by Beatrix's coffin Paulus placed a hand on Steiner's back in a comforting gesture. Steiner looked over at him with a hardened look on his face, his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of Beatrix's sword.

"I know these are trying times for you Sir Steiner," Paulus said as he placed his other hand on the top of the coffin, "that is why the council thinks that it would be best for you to go on leave until further notice." Steiner turned to get a clearer view knocking Paulus's hand from his back. He had a hard time swallowing what was being said. Alexandria was his life; he wouldn't leave his position even for a minute. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said boldly.

"I'm sorry Sir Steiner, but this isn't your choice. The council and the queen herself believe that it is time you take a rest. Alexandria doesn't need someone in your frazzled state defending her shores; you'd be doing us all a favor by stepping down." Steiner gave the old man a confused glare but his sights were then set on Garnet who was sitting somberly in the distance. "If this is what the princess wishes," Steiner replied "then I will not doubt her judgment." Paulus cracked a crooked smile and patted the other man's hands resting on the butt of the sword saying "You're a good man, Steiner." He then walked off into the castle after swatting at some of the courtyard's rose bushes on his way in.

The ceremony had ended for the day. Garnet had returned to her room for the night, the sun was setting and she began to prepare herself for bed. She spotted a racket of hers lying in the corner; she smiled a bit as she thought about how fun her adventures with everyone were. She would admit that some moments were a little too real for her. But running around the world saving lives and changing history was something she would never forget, she only wished that her days could be as fun as they were before. Now her life was riddled with paper work, conferences, and proposals on new policies, she was starting to think that her life was on a decline.

"Dagger," A voice came from behind her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around her stomach and backed up against her wall defensively. "It's me." The voice spoke again, this time it was followed by Zidane quietly entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Zidane," Dagger said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

Zidane mocked sadness and tucked a blonde piece of hair behind is ear, "What you aren't happy to see me?"

Garnet's face lit up, "No, of course not!"

"I needed to see you again, earlier I know I didn't seem myself. And you didn't seem to be yourself earlier." The young queen appeared to be taken by surprise by his last statement; she slowly sat down on her bed, her auburn hair hiding her profile like a silk curtain.

"Dagger?" Zidane said softly though he received no response. Garnet's white gloved hand further concealed her face from him and a soft muffled sob could be heard through the fabric. He rushed across the room and kneeled at her feet; he delicately moved his fingers through her hair and moved it away from her face whispering "What's wrong? What's wrong?" she only looked him and shook her head.

"I am no queen. I can't do this. She's dead. Beatrix is dead - she was murdered! And I - I don't know what to do. I feel so…lost." More tears began to fall and the pain Garnet expressed was too much for Zidane to bear. Watching her defenses crumble felt like someone had stuck a knife into his chest and twisted it. There were so many problems occurring for him, he had the amazing luck of having them all pile up at once. By no means was he being selfish, he knew that Garnet had problems that towered his and he added hers to his own list. However it was at that moment as he watched Garnet's trembling figure, he had found a way to shorten his list. Zidane stood up and yanked Garnet by the wrist to a standing position. She looked at him in an alarmed confusion, but whatever thought she was starting to have was soon obliterated by a kiss that felt so powerful it could have ended her world and she wouldn't have cared a bit. For that moment in time the only thing that mattered to her was the silky feeling of Zidane's hair on her cheeks and the soft warm breeze from his breathing.

"Zidane, why?" She whispered between breaths, gently pressing her forehead against his.

"Because I wanted to." He responded with the same hushed tone. Garnet moved her head to his shoulder and just wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were beginning to soak the back of his shirt. She opened her mouth for a moment but hesitated before speaking. "Sleep with me tonight." She whispered into his ear, he pushed her away gently. He turned his back on her and looked out at the moon that had just risen from its bed behind Gaia. He folded his arms around his waist and let out a deep sigh.

"This isn't what you want right now," Zidane told her, regardless of how his inner most lecherous thoughts seemed to center around this moment for the entire time he knew her. He thought if things were meant to be then more opportunities would arise. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you made a mistake like that based on a few terrible days. Things will get better I promise."

Garnet sat back down on her bed. She managed to force a smile that was the closest to genuine it had been in days. Her mascara had managed to draw black lines down her cheeks but her beauty seemed to shine through more than ever. It could only have been hope radiating from her then. "You are far too noble to be a thief." She said with a smile.

"I try." Zidane responded with his typical boyish smile.

"Could you at least just stay here tonight? Or at least till I fall asleep?" Garnet asked as she leaned back onto her bed, Zidane nodded and proceeded to sit on the side of it. He leaned over to her side and kissed her forehead whispering "Good night."

* * *

To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Morning broke that day, peacefully. The window that was opened the night before stayed that way and the warm summer breeze played along the lace drapery that hung. Outside the green of the trees was illuminated by the sun that was also sharing its light with the two sleeping forms residing on the queen's bed. For the first time in weeks Garnet actually dreamed, she was in places and settings that were like heaven. The world was always soft and comforting just like the embrace that she had been craving ever since her mother died. Beside her Zidane lay just half a foot away, his tail closing the space, as always, draped over Garnet's stomach.

Zidane started to awake to the golden rays lighting up Garnet's white dress still being worn from the day before. He lifted his head to the hazy morning drowned sound of a creaking sound. In the doorway stood a shocked servant holding a silver platter with a teapot and other morning supplies on it. Staring wide eyed at the situation in front of her, she dropped her tray and ran screaming something indistinct down the hall. Garnet bolted out of bed looking alertly around the room. She looked to Zidane for answers but his face only showed pure bewilderment.

The maid returned to the room with Head Councilman Paulus and two guards. She quickly pointed a broken nailed hand at Zidane who was now sitting up in bed. "That's him!" she screamed, "That's the heathen that deflowered our Queen! That's him! That's him!" Paulus cracked a sleazy smile through his old deflated lips and leaned against the door. "Thank you, Betsy. You may go now." The maid left leaving Paulus who was now giving a low throaty chuckle.

Garnet jumped out of her bed and shuffled through her dress over to Paulus. "It is not how it looks Paulus." Garnet assured him, "Though I must request you fire that maid for accusing me of something like that. If something like this spread through out town I can only imagine what would happen to my image."

Paulus nodded his head in agreement, "Oh I assure you it won't get out. I'll have the maid executed for you."

"Paulus!" Garnet objected, "We would never order anyone to death! That's not how we do things here."

Paulus shifted his weight to the other shoulder, he still slumped against the door frame with his typical creepy smile. He laughed a little harder this time and winked a droopy eye lid at Garnet who was starting to feel very uncomfortable by his demeanor. "My dear, I'm afraid your use of "we" is going to only be the royal "we" from now on. I knew that eventually your strange looking bum of a boyfriend would come around. I could smell it coming really; he does have that unusual funk about him. What is it again? Oh yes: poverty and jail time," The old man laughed at his own joke as he gave an almost predatorily stare at the queen, "though I'm not surprised by it coming from you. You are, after all, an outsider with the blood from an archaic society that clearly should have died sooner. But we really must count our blessings shouldn't we?"

No one had ever been so cruel to her in one single period of time. It was starting to become foggy to her, the rage had built up to the point where she felt she was no longer in true control of her actions. She would have even gone so far to say that for a brief moment in time Beatrix herself had entered her body from the grave to give her the strength to defend herself. Her fist swiftly swung up from her side and pounded the old man across the face causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. "You will _not _talk to me that way! Ever!" Garnet commanded as she stared down at the man who was now holding his bleeding face.

There was silence all around the room, the guards had lost their cold natural expressions and Zidane simply stood with his hands limp at his sides, speechless. It was only a few hours ago that she was crying on her bed and now she had managed to gain the power to bloody someone's face. Unfortunately Garnet's display of power wasn't intimidating to Paulus. He stood up and wiped the blood away but the same smile he held still remained.

Garnet faced the guards standing behind the councilman, "Get Steiner in here!" she ordered but no one moved an inch. "Did you not hear me? Get Steiner!"

"He has stepped down from his duties. I told him to." Paulus announced.

"What did you say?" The queen asked in disbelief.

The old man pulled a paper from his pocket; it was folded into four panels he held it up for Garnet to see clearly. "I think I should let you know now that you have just given me right to execute the last wishes of your mother. This here in my hand is her last will and testament."

Garnet stood in shock her knees became weak and she started to stumble backwards into a sitting position on her bed. She hadn't one clue what was going to happen but she did know that it wasn't going to be good at all.

"It says here," Paulus continued, "that you may ascend the throne and rule Alexandria only if you are in sound mind and in sound body. If you do not meet those listed requirements you are to have a portion of your power – roughly about ninety percent, given over to the council where we will then decide what is the best for Alexandria."

"You're a liar…" Garnet mumbled through her dazed mask she wore.

"Call me a liar if you want, it's here in writing." Paulus retorted as he dropped the papers in her lap. She read through them slowly her fingers rubbing against the sharp sides of the document. Garnet looked up at him with disdain through an angry cage of dark hair. She tore the document up and through the pieces up in the air. Again that laugh tore from the old man's throat.

"That will do you no good, child. Do you know how many copies of that I have? There is nothing you can do to stop the wheels you have just set in motion. I have witnesses here to prove that you have clearly become too hysterical to command this city properly. You have become quite promiscuous and violent to. You have uncontrollable out bursts of rage." He gestured to the bloody smudge on his face and then folded his arms triumphantly. In one last attempt to fight Garnet stood up again, her face sculpted in anger she raised her fist slowly it shook in pure rage.

"It's over, Garnet." Paulus stated. Garnet plummeted to the floor leaning forward praying that she would wake up from some sort of demonic dream but she didn't wake up. She just sat on the floor as her spirit slowly escaped her body. Zidane crept closer to her his hand hovering over her back. He looked up at the elderly man and began to lunge at him but Paulus evaded his attack and moved back behind the guards.

"Make sure this 'rapist' and thief is executed." Paulus said with a grin as he left. Following his command the guards took hold of each of Zidane's arms Garnet's head flew up in horror as she watched her last life line be dragged away. She grabbed at him trying to pull him back to her but she only stumbled back to the ground where she lay helplessly sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two weeks had passed since Zidane's execution. Garnet was told it was done in private for respect of her privacy and the privacy of the accused. It sounded nice but she had her doubts the humanity granted to her friend, Alexandria wasn't a city built on fear and torture but nothing really surprised her anymore. Zidane was dead and she was imprisoned in her own castle for an implicit period of time. No friend or acquaintance walked the halls of her immaculate prison; Paulus had executed or dismissed anyone that could have helped the queen - if that is what she could even refer to herself as in those dark days, not that she cared. Her heart felt as if it had been burned and diminished to nothing but dust that forever would have made a home in her stomach. No power, no friend, and no pain could phase her broken spirit. She had nothing left.

No graves were admitted to those who committed an "unholy act" act against the queen as Zidane was accused so Garnet had made an unmarked memorial in the garden. It was a strong metal slab she had found after the trademark sword of Alexandria was destroyed by the eidolon Alexander. She thought it was fitting for someone who protected her as unconditionally as the old castle had. The slab was placed in the center of the irises that were planted against one of the castle's white stone walls. Garnet took out a small candle that she had been burning at the site she made; she would burn it for only a few minutes and blow it out, hiding it away under her skirt so that no one would find out.

The sound of footsteps coming up behind her startled her. She quickly blew the candle out and began to wrap it away under her dress when hand grabbed hold of her shoulder. "No, please don't stop because of me." A calm voice said from behind her. Garnet flipped a glance over her shoulder to a man wearing a dark outfit with riding boots and a sword at his side.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked in a monotone voice.

"That's no way to speak to the general of Alexandria." He said as he tried to muster the most authority into his voice he could. He did not do as well as he thought he did.

"General?" She questioned.

"I am the new General, Leopold Alexandrius. I suggest you remember it, miss."

Garnet's ear was caught at his last name. The striking similarity to her own was interesting to her, but she was certain she had heard the same name somewhere else. She carefully and smoothly stood up and turned to face the new General.

"And I am Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, I suggest _you_ remember it." She retorted, though she felt silly claiming her rank even though she had been contained within her palace like a prisoner. Leopold's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, he bowed apologetically.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't know-"

"There is no need to apologize. How can you disrespect someone who has so little to begin with?" Garnet strode over to a white iron garden chair, she sat down and sighed, it was such a beautiful day.

"Your Highness?" Leopold asked quietly as he came back up from his bow. He sensed something was wrong with the Queen but Garnet decided to brush his concern away with small talk, it had been a while since she interacted with someone.

"So that last name of yours…" She stated as she looked down at the white candle in her hand, she managed to force a polite smile at the General but she could only do it for so long.

"Ah, yes," Leopold seemed to know exactly what she meant and seemed rather excited she noticed. "My last name. It's the same as yours – or a variation, that is. My family's last name was derived from 'Alexandros'. We are related if you trace your lineage far back enough. I think there was a disagreement amongst the founders of the city, our family, and so there was a split and two different names. You may not have noticed but there has always been at least one Alexandrius in the royal court."

Garnet smiled, she didn't bother ruining the conversation with the fact that she wasn't really related to him. It was better of he didn't know anyways. "That is very interesting, General."

"Oh, no need for formalities! You may call me Leopold or 'cousin' if you like." The man said with a boyish smile as he pushed his brown bangs from his eyes. Garnet returned the smile in honesty. The man was new to her but she was happy to see such a sincere person.

In the prison beneath the castle, a figure sat with his arms propped on his knees. His head lay low as he began to tap his tail against the wall with a sigh. Zidane had been trapped down there with no trial and no hint of release for what seemed like ages. They had placed him in a section of the prison that wasn't occupied by a single soul but him and hadn't been used for what appeared to be hundreds of years. Though he was entirely alone for the most part, Paulus had made sure there were ample amounts guards all while maintaining the thief's solitary confinement.

Zidane peered out the small slits in the wall at the sun. He had started to keep track of the time by watching the sun in the sky, he would mark down the location on his cell wall with a piece of rock that he found. Many things would fall into his cell; the slits that he looked out of everyday had been a form of drainage hundreds of years ago before the sewer was replaced with the room he currently resided in. Down the hall from his cell, the sound of keys and metal gates could be heard. The slight mumble of men's voices echoed down the damp stone penitentiary.

"Good afternoon, Zidane." An old voice spoke in joyful tones from the darkness. The only light shone on an old face with deflated lips, a misshapen nose, and glassy eyes. A guard stood at his side his hand resting yet alert on the hilt of his sword.

"What do you want, old man?" Zidane snapped sharply as he fiddled with a rock in his hands.

Paulus sneered at the other man, "You can't intimidate me, Zidane. I've got a number of guards and your soul in my hand. I'm having a great day."

"Well honestly, you don't intimidate me all that much either. Oh, yeah. When are you going to kill me by the way?" The man said with a sarcastic chuckle. Paulus squinted his eyes and rolled his head around a bit as if he were thinking.

"You know," he said calmly, "I think I'll leave that up to you."

"That's a little stupid don't you think?" The thief laughed.

"Well I don't know. It really depends on how long you like suffering."

"Oh?" Zidane stated carelessly as he skipped his rock against some invisible water.

"I guess you couldn't have possibly heard being secluded down here and all."

Zidane's eyes flicked up to the old man's. "Heard what?" He asked as he started to sit up.

"Your Garnet is dead, son."

Zidane started to feel light headed, "You lie."

"Do I?" The old man said slyly, "I can poison a General, just as I can behead a chamber maid, just as I can persuade a young girl that her lover is dead."

Zidane became very still, his voice became weak and shaky. "Suicide?"

"Hung from the neck until death." Paulus stated in a cold uncaring voice he then began to walk away casually saying, "Have a good afternoon, Mr. Tribal."

Zidane curled up against the corner of his room his knees pressed up against his chest. "_Why, Dagger?" _He thought as he swallowed his sharp painful sobs. "_Why couldn't you hold on to hope just a little longer? You aren't a quitter! You weren't a quitter… Just a little longer. You could have found me…"_

Paulus continued on to the light from the doorway, his coat tails trailing behind him like black shadows. The guard who had attended him to the jail cell looked at him inquisitively. "Sir," he said in his most polite tone, "May I ask why you just lied to that man? The queen is perfectly fine."

The old man continued to walk with the man chasing behind him, "Boy," He waved at the guard, "I am not above murder and I am most certainly not above torture. Learn that. Live by that fear. That is how Alexandria is going to be run from now on; this city is a God damned mess. Now get back to work."

"Yes sir." The man said with a shocked stutter as he jogged back to his post.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Garnet sat in her room quietly reading one morning, she thought about Leopold more than she would have liked to only managing to get through one page of her book that day. She wasn't sure why she was so interested in the man so shortly after Zidane's "death". She wouldn't say she was taken with him but she was taken with the company he had given here for the last few days. Even though they weren't related by blood she was happy to know that she had someone to feel like family with. Only two days after there meeting in the garden they had managed to pull off long conversations about all sorts of topics; politics, literature, gardening, and many other things. She was shocked at how intelligent the new General was even though the way he carried himself said otherwise. After all, his job in life wasn't to look suave, he was a tactician and a battle planner. Only his mind really mattered. A knock on her door followed by a familiar voice made Garnet fold her thumb in her book to save her spot.

"Your highness, may I enter?" Leopold peeked from behind her door with his boyish smile that had become his trademark to Garnet. She looked over and smiled at him as she rested her book delicately in her lap.

"Certainly." She said, standing up to greet him. The man came in with a bouquet of lilies handing them to her a little uncertain of her reaction. Garnet smiled and accepted the gift allowing a few moments of laughter to escape. Leopold cocked his head to the side almost creating a perfect image of a confused puppy. His blue eyes were shifted in bewilderment.

"May I ask what is so funny, your Highness?" He asked a little worried that she didn't like his gift.

"It was a nice gesture, Leopold. It's just lilies are more appropriate for funerals. But don't get me wrong, I do love them." Garnet replied inhaling the subtle sent the flowers gave off.

"Oh, forgive me, your Highness." The general said, a little ashamed, "I picked them out because they are white like all of your dresses and I thought it was a pure color. Just like you."

"Oh no,no,no." Garnet insisted, "Don't apologize, I really _do _appreciate these. It's been so long since I've received and gifts, let alone such lovely flowers."

"I am pleased to hear your Highness likes them." Leopold said with quick little bow.

"Please, Leopold," she said as she placed the flowers in a vase on her dresser, adjusting the stems to an attractive look, "I rarely enjoy being addressed so formally by friends. Just call me Dag…Garnet." She stopped for a moment cursing herself for bringing up such a painful name. She closed her eyes and gently put the flower in her hand down into the vase.

"Garnet, are you alright?" Leopold asked sweetly, Garnet shook her head and bit her thumb trying to keep her from remembering Zidane. She tried to stare at objects around her that might have calmed her down; the trees outside, the carpet, the pictures on her wall, but her eyes were continuing to get warm and weepy. Leopold started to feel a little awkward. He rubbed his elbow with his gloved hand concerned he had upset Garnet.

"It's ok, Leopold. I'm alright. I just reminded myself of something unpleasant." She laughed at herself on the inside "unpleasant" was such a tame word to use. She really would have liked to use "excruciatingly painful" but accepting how much it she was hurting would have made pain all the more intense.

"I-Is this about the grave you were at the other day?" Leopold boldly asked.

"It wasn't a grave. It was a memorial." Garnet said coldly as sat down and plucked the candle from its spot in her petticoat.

"Who was it, if I may ask?" The answer he wanted was met by girl's sigh. She tried to speak but she found she had trouble; she swallowed a few times trying to regain her voice without breaking down completely.

"Zidane. Every day I light a candle for him, I hope my visits to his memorial help him rest peacefully. He was," she paused trying with all her might not to cry. She still wasn't used to thinking about him in past tense, "an extraordinary man."

"What happened to him?" Leopold asked in a childlike tone.

"He was executed two weeks ago by Paulus, the head of my council. He was killed on charges made up by the councilman…"

Leopold's mouth hung open forming an oddly shaped "O". He backed up slowly to her door trying to not make eye contact with the Queen. His hand limply grasping the doorknob, he looked up and quietly announced, "I have to go."

Bolting from Garnet's chambers Leopold ran down the checkered stone halls of the castle. He counted door after door after door until he final reached his destination. Without knocking he flung the last polished wooden door open, Paulus swirled around in his chair looking very shocked with the man who had just busted violently through his door.

"Leopold," Paulus greeted the man with welcoming arms, "I'm surprised you're in town so soon! How long have you been here? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, I was on business in Lindblum the last few days."

"Father, what did you do?!" Leopold franticly screamed.

Paulus looked confused "I don't know. What _did_ I do?"

"You killed an innocent man - Zidane was it?!" Leopold was now pacing around the room with his hand on his forehead.

"Oh calm down, boy. I did nothing of the sort." The old man frowned as he stroked the quill pen in his hand.

"Well the Queen seems to think so!" The general screamed.

"Oh so you two have met? I'm glad, I was going to introduce you two once you got settled in here but it seems you're one step ahead of me." Paulus gained a humorous tone.

"Father – Zidane, why did you kill him? Please tell me." Leopold insisted.

"I told you I did nothing of the sort," repeated him self sounding a little annoyed, "He lives and breathes as we speak. He's in the prison, though I don't know why you are so concerned. It sounds like you have an interest in the queen, why would you want the competition?"

"I'm sorry but I am an honorable man – I don't know where I got that from as it certainly didn't come from you. I would never convince a poor girl that her boyfriend was executed!" Leopold clenched his jaw in anger as his father just sat across from him with the same carefree expression. It looked as if some unseen person had told him an amusing joke.

"Leopold," the old man said with a tired sigh, still smiling, "you have to understand that I had to separate Zidane from Garnet for the good of the country."

"How would it hurt anything for them to be together?"

"This country has been on a decline since the former Queen Brahn –may she rest in peace, went crazy. If nothing is done to stop her lineage from dying out, this country will go into a phase where no one is in power. This will cause absolute chaos. Now, since there are no living blood relatives of Brahn there is no way to stop the inevitable. This country _will_ crumble and destroy itself."

"But what about Garnet, she's an Alexandros, why can't she continue the line?"

"No, she was adopted from a primitive town on the lost continent. The only thing keeping the kingdom going right now is her connection to the country's security. Her ability to summon the secret eidolon, Alexander makes people feel safe with her in power. However, she simply doesn't have the instinct to rule like her adopted ancestors did."

Leopold sighed and rubbed his temples, it was too much information for him to ingest all at once and yet he was still confused as to what it was all about. "Ok, but what does this have to do with Zidane?"

"Well, boy. This is where you come in. I am currently setting up a marriage ceremony between you and the girl. You will become king and maintain the status quo as we will the closest thing to the Alexandros' reign. If I kept Zidane around there would be no order here. For one thing he isn't going to continue the blood line and another he's a damned vagabond. If you and Garnet get married and produce an heir, that child will not only have our blood but will start an entirely new line of powerful summoners."

Leopold stood dumbstruck; he wasn't very close to his father but for the longest time he never imagined him as crazy as he was now. "What if I don't want to marry her? I like her well enough, she's sweet, intelligent, beautiful, but she's very hung up about Zidane. I'd rather give up being king than to rob her of her true happiness."

Paulus lifted an eyebrow and swirled slowly back to his desk dipping his quill into it ink well. "That's fine. I will have to kill Garnet and assume the position as king myself. The people won't feel as safe without Garnet here to protect them but I won't fail with a good general like yourself in charge of my army, right son? Though I'd rather not kill the key to everyone's assured safety."

"But she doesn't love me, Father. Doesn't that matter at all to you? I'm your son don't you want what's best for me?"

"Marriage isn't about love in our world, it's about duty. And from way you talk about her, it sounds like you'll be getting what's best for you anyways."

Leopold stood in silence there was nothing he could do to stop what was coming. He wanted to run down the halls and let Garnet know that Zidane was alive, he wanted to tell her to run away as fast as she could and save her from a life she never wanted to live, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing.

"So shall I set up a marriage ceremony at the end of this week then? I think I'll be able to get doves and white center pieces or whatever her little heart desires in that amount of time."

"Fine." Leopold said under his breath, defeated.

"Great so things are all in order and hopefully we'll have an heir 9 month's from Friday." The old man cackled as he scribbled down various notes and signatures. His son exited his office and leaned against the wall, his face pointed at the ceiling shocked, and afraid. His father was calling all the shots now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The air was becoming thick in Zidane's prison, though he didn't care at all. Lifelessly he lay on the floor, his arms and legs out stretched as if he was offering himself to death his forehead, thick with a feverish sweat, there wasn't much long for him. He tried to turn down food and water however the end could not come soon enough for him. In his hand a lovely blue flower with a few of the silky petals missing reclines across his fingers. As a bandit, Zidane was taught about many different types of poisons, the one he held was "Maidens Mourn", a flower indigenous to only Alexandria that was famous for its translucent petals. However, if eaten, the flower could be one of the most horrible poisons on Gaia. The flower was known to cause death but only after the poison had tortured the victim with hours of extremely high fevers, seizures, and body aches that resembled being hit by a sledge hammer. He had found a few of the flowers growing outside his small window and decided he would speed up the death process. If he was to eat anything, he thought, it might as well be Maidens Mourn.

Zidane stared out his window, waiting to die; the emptiness he had felt since Terra was destroyed paralleled the blank space it left in the forever unlit night sky. He had no home, no natural beginning; he was created from colored buttons and wires and was birthed from a machine. He felt as if he had no humanity after that but when he saw her, Dagger. He knew that she was the little bit of hope he had left, the little light he felt in his chest when he thought all was lost. Since she had passed, he spent his days in the cell staring vacantly almost as if his soul that he was given had floated away somewhere. If he never remembered what it was to be a genome, he certainly now knew how it felt.

A huge crash of what sounded like metal erupted from down the hall in a haze. He heard the sound of a woman's voice, warped and strange, screaming "Get up and fight them off! I'll get him!" Some clashes were heard, people were fighting, Zidane could hear the sharp slashes and moans of metal against metal. The noises swirled around in his head like water going down a drain. Echoes of his cell door opening caught his attention though he didn't care much who it was as long as they left him alone. A pair of furry feet delicately walked in on their toes, a pole arm was laid down beside him. Freya's long gray fingers pressed up against his neck, she shouted, "He's still alive!" Taking the flower from the bandit's hand, the silver haired woman sighed and shook her head in sadness. She brought his head up into one of her arms and put her other underneath his legs. Leaving her pole arm behind she ran to Steiner who was still fighting off the guards with difficulty. She placed Zidane back down, and adjusted her red hat a bit she then crouched down and lunged at the guards with lightening speed. Mist floated around her in the shape of serpents and dragons engulfing her body giving her the skull crushing power to kill the guard in one blow.

"Is that the last of them?" Freya asked as she lightly kicked the dead body at her feet.

"Seems to be so." Steiner said as he sheathed his sword. He looked over at the mess that appeared to be Zidane, he walked up and squinted at him just to make sure it was him. He looked up at Freya with concern.

"Is he going to be ok." He asked.

Freya shook her head uncertainly. "I don't think so if we don't get him out of here right now. He's very ill. We need to get to Eiko." She picked Zidane back up and they ran from the castle grounds jumping into an unattended gondola and sailing back into town. They darted through the night to a house with one yellowish stream of light shining through its window. Steiner stayed outside and kept watch while Freya placed Zidane on the bed and ran up the stairs.

"Eiko, wake up." Freya said as she shook the sleeping girl from her bed. Eiko sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes a little irritated by the sudden shaking.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"It's Zidane he's alive and downstairs but he is badly poisoned, we need you right now."

Eiko bolted up from her bed and sped down the stairs nearly tripping. She ran over to Zidane who was just two breaths away from expiring. She took hold of one gloved hand and placed her other hand over his heart, bowing her head as she cast panacea. With a flash of ethereal light the spell was done but everyone held their breaths, though Zidane had been cured he still wasn't moving.

"Is he dead?" Eiko asked, Freya walked over and checked Zidane's pulse again she paused for a while praying for even the slightest heart beat but she felt nothing. His pulse was a still as stone. She stood for a moment in silence, hiding her eyes under her hat. Eiko shook her head in disbelief.

"A-Again! Check again!" She demanded, Freya looked at Eiko feeling only sadness for her. After Kuja had been defeated, the girl had abandoned her home on the forgotten continent to be adopted by Freya and to live in Alexandria just to be close to him. She loved him more than anyone else could, and if she had only been older it might have been that she was the one for him. Even though her dreams were shattered by Garnet, the woman she always desired to be, she quietly accepted what would never happen and decided to stay near Zidane regardless.

"Do it!" Eiko screamed. Freya nodded and placed her fingers on the man's neck again. He continued to keep his statue-like demeanor. Freya clenched her hand in frustration she wished she could raise the dead but the truth was he was gone and nothing could save him. No potion, no spell could bring him back. Eiko watched Freya's silent figure bent over Zidane, she folded her hands and prayed that there would be some sign of life but the silence that the rat woman emitted could have only meant the worst. Suddenly there was a thump. And then another and then another after that! Soon there was a steady rhythm, a wide smile spread across Freya's face it was like a symphony under her fingers. She turned to Eiko, radiating pure joy, "He's alive!" she announced happily. Eiko jumped up and hugged Zidane's sleeping body, while she embraced him she cast curaga enveloping them both in her light.

Zidane's eyes flickered open, looking down and he purple head on his chest he smiled and placed a hand on the girl's back. "Thank you, Eiko." He whispered through a low sickly voice. Eiko looked up at him with a smile on her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead and in surprise she quickly moved to the corner of the room where she sat and tried to hide a shade of red she had acquired.

"How are you feeling?" Freya asked as she sat on the bandit's bedside.

"Like crap." He said with a weak chuckle, the woman returned a smile to him though it didn't reach her past her mouth her eyes bared a melancholy shadow that enveloped her face.

"You know…Dagger is getting married in a few days…" She said with a sigh.

"What?!" Zidane bolted up out of his bed, breaking back down to a laying position. He struggled to sit back up again but the weight of too much information at once combined with crippling pain in his muscles, pushed down on his body as if someone dropped a piano on him.

"Zidane, just rest." Freya motioned to the bed with her hand, "You probably didn't know but the arrangement was announced this morning. That's why Steiner and I decided to speed up your rescue, we were planning to do it with out anyone seeing but we thought it was too big a situation for you to miss."

Zidane sat lifeless in the bed; he looked up at the ceiling just watching cobwebs on the rafters sway silently from side to side. Freya's face was painted with concern she moved her head to her shoulder and asked, "I'd like to know why poisoned yourself? If you don't mind me asking."

The bandit looked a way for a instant feeling ashamed of the obvious fault in his character. He was _Zidane Tribal_! Zidane Tribal didn't get _sad_! Zidane Tribal wouldn't _kill_ himself. After all they had been through - he and the group, he had only once let himself slip and he vowed to himself it would never happen again. Although the circumstances _were _different then, the only person lost was himself and Garnet came to save him. She was his hero as much as he was hers so he felt justified to say "I was told she was dead."

Freya gave him a look of anger and in a grave tone she said, "Zidane, I will only say this once so listen well. Never give up hope until the last piece of evidence you have is gone. I looked for Frattly every day being told everywhere I went that he was dead but I wouldn't stop until I found him alive or resting in the ground. And though I felt like dying the entire journey I wouldn't act on that feeling until I knew all the facts. I actually think that philosophy saved my life. Maybe it will save yours too."

With no further discussion the silver haired woman ascended silently up the stairs to bed. Eiko followed after saying good night and leaving Zidane to think. Though his mind was full, his body was weak and slowly shutting itself down to sleep demanding that the thinking be done in the morning.

The doors of Paulus's bedroom flung open slamming against the walls echoing the baritone smash of wood on wood down the stone castle halls. The old man jumped out of bed alarmed at the two guards standing in his doorway holding pikes.

"Lord Paulus, it seems that the prisoner Zidane has escaped." One of the men announced. The old councilman stood for a second letting the information break through his sleepy mind. Then it clicked.

"You let them escape?!" Paulus screamed in a terrifying rage.

"Y-yes sir. He had help - two others." The man stuttered.

"Are you telling me that my prison guarded by _fifteen_ men was broken into and taken out by only two people and a dying bandit?!" The councilman raised his hand in the air while using the other to massage his temple.

"I'm afraid so." The guard stated simply. There was silence for a moment and then an unknown energy seemed slither around the floor creating a subtle almost unnoticeable vibration. The old man stood silently breathing in and out as if trying to restrain his anger but in a flash he grabbed his dresser and slammed it into the ground shattering mirrors, and scattering papers and pens across the floor. He grabbed a lamp from a side table and threw it at one of the guards, just missing him. With a flash of angry eyes the old man held up his hand once more and enveloped the messenger in a flame that swirled around him with such heat the guard dissipated in what appeared to be a vapor. Not a scream was heard.

Paulus fell forward on his foot his bout of rage had taken more out of him than he planned. Panting and holding his chest as if he were having some sort of heart attack, he hobbled over to his bed and laid down; he placed his hand out once more at the other guard who was now huddling in a corner. The horrified man flinched at the sight of Paulus's hand but then realized the motion wasn't an offensive one, it was one that beckoned him to the side of the old man's bed.

"Call in all the guards to duty," Paulus said in a ragged breathless voice, "I don't care if they are asleep, or sick, or anything of the sort. After that is done I want you to go and talk to my son. Tell him to prepare his bride for tomorrow morning. We must marry them off before Garnet finds out that Zidane is alive. He's probably already on his white horse."

* * *

So I changed Eiko's future after the game to help the story line a bit. It wasn't too big a change so I hope no one was thrown off too badly by it. 


	7. Chapter 7

A warning: I have NOT read this over. I'll get back to it though.

Chapter 7:

The ticking of the clock on Garnet's wall was like a metronome, it ticked away measuring the order of things, mathematically correct and sound in it's ticking. The princess started to rock on her bed as she stared blankly at her hands. Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock and all the time that it held up until the time she was to leave seemed to count down angrily to what was starting to feel like her demise.

"Your Highness, _please_ put on this dress. The ceremony is going to start in an hour and a half." A maid said in her thick cockney accent worry was plastered on her face. Garnet had refused to talk to her or acknowledge her since she came in with the white dress; she had a hard time swallowing her forced marriage when she thought it was weeks away but now it was as if a canon ball had settled itself down in the depths of her stomach keeping her right where she was. Never moving.

The maid started to get frustrated she grabbed at her hair and pleaded to the Queen to put on the dress but again there was no answer. She flopped down on the ground with the gown bunched up in her lap and started to cry. Garnet looked over at the woman who was now obviously _very_ upset.

"Your Highness, please you don't seem to understand what will happen to me if you don't put on the dress. Paulus will do all manner of terrible things to me if I don't get you ready in time for your wedding!" The woman said through a wall of tears that plunged from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Garnet finally stood up, she didn't want to hurt anyone, "Here, I'll put this on, you just go and tell Paulus I am getting ready."

The maid stood back up and smoothed out the dress that was now a little crumpled, she handed it to Garnet and bowed while backing out the door. Even though she had promised the maid that she would get dressed she still couldn't shake her catatonic state. She stood for minutes just staring, she knew she wanted to get ready but there was something that didn't feel right, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew in heavy beating of her heart that something was wrong. It pounded against her heart in a beat that started to feel more like a war drum than a bodily function. She had been feeling weak all morning, the air seemed to rush around her ears like inaudible whispers. It felt like she was dreaming.

A knock against her door shook her, "C-Come in." She said with a stutter. Paulus waltzed in looking quite proud of the arrangement he had set up for her. Even though Leopold had proposed to Garnet himself she knew who was behind it all along.

"Good morning my soon to be daughter in law."

"Don't play games with me, Paulus. You'd rather I be tossed over the balcony and then torn apart by rabid dogs." The Queen scoffed.

"Goodness no, Garnet. You know I have more uses for you before I do that." The old man laughed.

"Maybe I'll do it myself to ruin your plans."

"Now, now, Garnet. No need to be so grim about things. You know my son loves you, at least you are given that much. I imagine you should be happy, other princesses are never that lucky."

"That may be true, but I am no princess. The rules were meant to be enforced me regardless of whatever stupid statement was made in the will of a woman gone mad." Garnet stated as she pinched the white lace in her hands.

"You and I both know that the rules are not meant for you to make. Your existence here is a lie, you should have died along with Madain Sari." The words stung as if Garnet was slapped. She felt the urge to snap back at Paulus but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to utter a word. She would have given up her life as a princess and even a queen if it meant she knew who she was and what her life would be like had her town survived the attack, but all she had was the life she would give up, and even _that_ was being taken from her.

Not far in the distance the sound of bells resonated through the city streets of Alexandria. Though they were in tune to a happy melody the bells seemed to only sound like the angry pounding of metal on metal. Zidane woke from his bed he winced as he sat up bracing his body with one of he hands. He looked around the room for a source of the noise that had woke him up and was guided by the rush of people through the streets. Children were laughing and women were squawking excitedly as they made their ways through the flow of pedestrian traffic.

Though his body seemed to refuse movement, Zidane forced him self up out of bed and too the door. He caught a few clues on what was happening from the passers by but he couldn't put them all together until he heard a little girl ask what style of dress the queen might wear at the alter. Zidane's body became heavy as he braced himself against the door frame. He finally realized that Garnet's wedding was pushed up to that morning a wave of sadness and jealousy washed over him as he bolted out into the crowded city streets. He rushed by people faster than his body should have allowed him to go, he pushed, shoved and elbowed people out of his way, uncaring of were his arms and legs landed. All he wanted right then was Garnet and her love.

He darted into an alleyway that he knew acted as a short cut to the town square he could smell the sent of the flowers that were arranged for the ceremony drawing near. The crowd was maintaining an ominous silence that could have only meant that the wedding had commenced. He flipped his head around the corner of a building to see Garnet festooned in mounds of soft white fabric standing next to a man. She was breathtaking. Zidane watched her move forward under the gold wedding canopy a hand belonging to the man beside her was getting in the position to kiss her. In frantic burst of energy Zidane ran shouting from the alleyway flailing and screaming, "Garnet! Don't do it! It's a mistake!". But it was too late. Garnet looked away from the kiss that had sealed her fate to Zidane who was looking quite sick.

"Zidane!" Garnet shrieked as she watched the man lose consciousness. She pushed Leopold away as she ran to Zidane's sickly form. She picked his head up in her hands and brushed the bangs away from his feverish forehead as she wept.

Zidane woke up again for the second time that day in a softer bed than before. He was surrounded by elaborately decorated walls that could only have meant he was in the castle. But why was he in such a comfortable and accommodating room? A nurse sat beside him pressing a cold cloth against his head. Seeing that the man was awake she stood up and left the room. Garnet rushed in only a few seconds after her, she still wore her wedding dress from earlier. She knelt by the bed side and pressed her face into Zidane's chest, inhaling all of his sent she could.

"I'm so happy you are alright…" She mumbled into the sheets covering him.

"Dagger." Zidane uttered wearily.

"Leopold was nice enough to let you stay here until you get better. He fought with Paulus to let you stay. He's very generous," there was an awkward pause as the mention of Leopold must have hurt Zidane immensely, "I thought you were dead…I was told you were executed. So I lost hope…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" Garnet cried.

"Are you really married to him?"

"I am…" She replied hesitantly as she pulled away covering her face with her hands still in disbelief of the days events.

"Excelent." The genome muttered. Garnet looked up at him in confusion, "I have nothing left to fear."


	8. Chapter 8

This was a long one, I apologize for two things: I didn't re-read this and I also apologize if this chapter's content is offensive so forgive me in advance. Also I have a disclaimer: The poem you will read later on isn't written by me but Queen Elizabeth I. If you want anymore information you can use my E-mail address on my user page.

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Zidane awoke the fresh sound of spring. He could smell the sweet sent of the blue flowers that had begun their ascent up the castle walls on their ladder of bright green vine. He stretched out in the overly cushy bed he had been placed in only a day before. His body still felt weak and his skin had a lose grungy feel to it most likely from the fever he had acquired during the night. Though he could say he felt a little more rejuvenated than he did earlier.

The bandit lay in bed for a while thinking of yesterday's events and what could possibly happen next. Though his mind was waving the white flag of defeat his heart was still pounding out a hopeful S.O.S. After all it was amazing that he was thrown such a wonderful opportunity by Leopold, it seemed strange to him that he would be allowed to live in the castle during his recovery when Paulus had gone through great lengths to keep him from Garnet. He figured the old man felt all was safe since Garnet was now bound by marriage to Leopold and with such an honest and admirable personality he was certain that Garnet would keep to her vows. Shaking the whole inner conversation from his head, Zidane flapped the sheets over his legs and grabbed a towel that sat on one of the chairs in his room. If he couldn't figure things out in bed, he thought, he might have better luck in a bath.

Walking down the corridor to the bath he noticed Paulus and Leopold talking quietly to one another. Zidane hadn't formed the best opinion of Leopold since he married Garnet, but watching him talk to his father seemed to magnify how gentle the man was. It was a complete wonder to him how the new king was created from a monster such as Paulus but there was an element to the old man, as he handed politely offered a glass of wine to his son, that showed how two faced he really could be. One mask he wore was a kindly old man and another was evil and sadistic beyond comprehension. Maybe that same poisonous blood ran through Leopold's veins as well.

Garnet sat at her vanity and combed out her brunette hair, the noted the unusual calmness of the morning despite the terrible ache in her bones and in her heart. Zidane was two rooms away yet unattainable, completely unattainable. At any point in her day she could drop what she was doing and slide into bed with him if it weren't for the invisible force field that she was shrouded in. While she wanted to love Zidane with all her heart there was a still a room that was built in her long before him saved specifically for her kingdom. It wasn't born in her but adopted in her making her the queen that Alexandria loved and respected. If she were to cheat on her King with Zidane she might as well have surrendered her crown all together. Her fingers chased after her brush as she combed through her hair delicately untangling the knots that sleeping had created and though she was trying her hardest not to hurt herself something was magnifying the gentle tugs into sharp tears. She was beginning to think that the pain she felt internally was making its way to the outside.

Leopold entered the room silently but not so silent that Garnet didn't see him come in. He closed the door gently and leaned back on it with his head, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Leopold, is something wrong?" Garnet asked sweetly.

Leopold said nothing in response in stead all that was heard was the slight click of a key locking the door. Garnet shifted nervously in her chair trying to keep her composure, she stood up slowly and placed her brush on the vanity.

"Leopold, why does the door need to be locked? Is everything okay?" She asked again and once more there was no answer. Leopold pocketed his keys and looked up blankly at his new bride. Her eyes were wide pools of sienna, her face was marked with an innocent mask of concern. His gaze traveled over her body like fingers over a valuable treasure, her porcelain skin peaking from out of her equally as white dress. Leopold swiftly pushed her body up against the wall, his hands pinning her arms to the wall. Garnet started to shriek and struggle against his weight pressing down on her but it was the first time in her life she noticed how small she really was compared to man.

She twisted her body back and forth and side to side attempting to slide from the man's grasp but Leopold's hands only tightened around her arms with bruising force causing her to scream out as loud as she could but the dark haired man covered her mouth with his own choking her with his unwelcome tongue. Garnet bit down on whatever she could find causing Leopold to real back in pain almost hissing like an angry cat. She wiggled out of his grasp and began to run for the door but he caught her by the back of her dress popping the buttons that held it together. He spun her around and pushed her onto the bed sliding his greedy hands up her thighs tearing away fabric from her outer dress and her petty coats underneath.

"Zidane!" The queen screamed, her voice hoarse with terror, "Someone please! Anyone!" Her body trembled as Leopold's hands shuffled over her skin, his ragged foul breath gusting over her breasts. Garnet shrieked some more but her screams morphed into sobs which then phased into an eerie sullen silence. Her mind was blank for the most part, she could feel Leopold's hands still finding their way through her skirts but the fear that was in her seemed to fade away with a feeling couldn't put words to. She wasn't angry, sad, or even happy, she just was. It felt as if her emotions flew outside of her body and were swirling around above her, eliminating all sound and thought, the only thing she knew was the pain in her bones and the whispering in her ears. She wondered if the voice inside her was Leopold whispering something to her but the voice didn't sound like anything she ever heard.

Leopold's hands finally stopped searching, he had found what he was looking for, his thick fingers slipped under the elastic of her underwear, Garnet's breath ceased, "_I don't want this" _she thought he pulled it downward undressing her. Her heartbeat started to stop too, "_I'm sorry if I did anything to deserve this", _he slid the underwear down her thighs, _"Zidane, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"._ Suddenly the voices that had been whispering in Garnet's head began to scream out with a powerful rage. So powerful she could feel a burning rise up from her heart releasing its unearthly noise from her own mouth so powerful it felt like the glowing fires of the sun were being contained within her body. Leopold fell onto his backside his hands bracing him from behind.

Then in silence and with an eerie appearance of grace, Garnet stood up from the bed, her body radiating with the white glow of trance, but her eyes were vacant and uncaring. She lifted her right hand raising Leopold from the ground and with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying across the room with bone shattering force. The dark haired man didn't even flinch when he hit the ground, lifeless.

Zidane's heart raced in fear, he had heard Garnet's blood curdling from the baths almost a whole building away, he got dressed and ran as fast as he could to get to her. His hair was still wet from the bath he had leaped out of. He slammed on Garnet's bedroom door but upon hearing no response he knocked it down with his own pure adrenaline rush, his eyes widening with the sight of her. Garnet stood in the center of her room, papers and furniture flew around her, knocked and shaken by what appeared to be nothing.

"Dagger…" Zidane whispered falling to his knees, "What's happening to you?"

The queen looked at him calmly but with no real emotion backing her gaze, she just floated in her own aura, her hair fluttering around her like an angel's, yet her presence seemed more like a ghost's. Zidane's heart sank as he looked at her clothing, he didn't have to be any scholar to know what had triggered the girl's trance. She turned her head gracefully to the window as if someone had called to her. The window opened itself letting the window blow around the white lace curtains, she stepped up to the windowsill as if she were going to jump.

"Dagger! Wait! Don't do it!" Zidane screamed.

Garnet simply looked at him curiously, her tattered dress floating around her silently and with no warning she fell backwards out the window.

Screaming, Zidane charged the open window looking below it hopefully in time to grab her hand but to his surprise there was nothing. No body, no broken tree branches, nothing. It was as if she faded into space. After trying to register what had just happened he looked around the room and locked on to the limp body in the corner. He stormed over to Leopold and felt his neck for a pulse. Clenching his jaw he forced his foot into the other man's gut.

"Get up you miserable bastard!" Zidane screamed, but Leopold just held his head and moaned. Frustrated with Leopold's lack of response he picked him up by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, "I said! Get- " Zidane's white knucked grip on Leopold's collar began to weaken and he dropped him to the floor. His eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Carved into the wood of the wall there were words, familiar words. It was a poem that he remembered hearing Garnet read aloud when she was alone and thought no one was watching; she would sit facing her window and read it with a melancholy expression. He never listened to the words he only watched them be said. He never knew what it meant until that day.

I grieve and dare not show my discontent,

I love and yet am forced to seem to hate,

I do, yet dare not say I ever meant,

I seem stark mute but inwardly to prate.

I am and not, I freeze and yet am burned.

Since from myself another self I turned.

My care is like my shadow in the sun,

Follows me flying, flies when I pursue it,

Stands and lies by me, doth what I have done.

His too familiar care doth make me rue it.

No means I find to rid him from my breast,

Till by the end of things it be supprest.

Some gentler passion slide into my mind,

For I am soft and made of melting snow;

Or be more cruel, love, and so be kind.

Let me or float or sink, be high or low.

Or let me live with some more sweet content,

Or die and so forget what love ere meant.


End file.
